Intersting people to meet
by knucklesfan14
Summary: Lyea finds herself in the Underworld and Hades has a request for her that makes her heart flutter. Read on to find out what request he has in mind :P


I do not own Percy Jackson or anything else~ Only Rick Riodran owns the rights~

(Back to Lyea's point of view)

My vision was blurry. My body ached. I tried to open my eyes but something covered the way. I tried to look around but it was pitch black. I felt some warm liquid go down my head. I couldnt tell if it were water or... blood. Finally, the blindfold came off and I was able to see. I saw spirits on the side. They were chained up, screaming from pain. The dirt was a black color and a large dog with three heads snarled at me.

"Oh hey Cereberus," I said, as if it were my own dog, which it wasnt.

A tall, skinny man sat in a throne in front of me. His robe had faces of screaming spirits. It was hard to look away but I felt sorrow from looking at the god. Of course, I knew the god since I have met him before... And his son and daughter... Anyways, I looked up at him.

"Well, daughter of Apollo," he said in disgust, "I have a request for you."

"I swear," I said, "If it is to walk Cerberus again, I cant do it."

"Not that you reched girl. I need you to protect my kids."

"You mean...?" My heart almost fluttered. I felt my face heat up a bit. I remember first meeting his son and daughter... Nico and Bianca di Angelo. They were really nice. I played with them at camp whenever they visited. But then... Hades took them away to a casino of some sort and havent seen them since... WAIT! CASINO? WAS I...? IN THE CASINO THEY WERE IN!

I looked up at Hades. His expression was blank and I could tell he knew I was blushing. I tried to shake it off but I couldnt.

"Just take care of them," he said.

"But... where are they?" I asked.

"They are right here," he pointed behind his throne and Bianca peeked out.

Her green hat was baggy and covered some of her eyes. Her eyes were a mix of blue and green so it looked great with her hat. Her hair was straight and was pitch black. She was about 14 years old. She was older than me but I didnt mind.

"Come on Nico," she said and Nico looked from behind her.

I almost blushed even more. He was the same age as me. His hair parted so it covered some of his face. His eyes were dark brown, like his dad's. He wore a black leather jacket that seemed too big for him. His pants were two different colors, white and black. He had Mythocards in his hands and he saw me and he grinned.

"Lyea!" he shouted and he glomped me and I fell to the floor.

Bianca smiled and Hades looked away. Nico noticed what he did and he quickly got up. He helped me up and he was a bit taller than me.

"Sorry, I havent seen you in a while so I wasnted a hug," he laughed and I smiled. It was nice to see his laugh again. Hades waved his hand and we appeared back in the casino. Nico ran around and I grabbed him.

"Not now Nico," I said ," We need to find the others."

He nodded and we walked off down the hallway. Nico was reading his playing cards, Bianca was reading a black book and I raised my hand and wore a wristwatch. I tapped it and a hologram screen appeared. i tapped Jake's icon and it started to call him.

"Wow! Amazing!" yelled Nico.

I shushed him and Percy answered instead.

"Percy? Where is Jake?" I asked.

"Lyea?" he exclaimed and Annabeth looked over. They jumped around happily and I smiled.

Nico tilted his head and Percy saw Nico.

"Who is that...?"

"Oh, this is Nico and Bianca." I said, introducing them both.

Bianca looked over her book and she waved and Nico waved rapidly. Percy waved back and he looked laughed a bit.

"Where is Jake?" I asked again.

"Oi... About that..." he looked at Annabeth for help. I looked at them both and noticed Thalia and Grover were gone too.

"Lyea..." she pointed at Jake, he was bandagded up. He was knocked out and his arm and leg were broken. My eyes widened. I walked back and fell. My eyes filled with tears. I couldnt believe what I was seeing: my boyfriend was close to the doors of Death...


End file.
